fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
School of the Sounding Tide
The introductory speech at Shion Academy, along with the First Year representative's speech, is a highlight of the school. It is also prone to causing newcomers to bleed violently and drop dying on the floor, but that's no biggie, we have an amazing cleanup crew! Period One Kanda and the rest of the school body had been summoned to the auditorium where the speech would be given by someone he knew very little about for seats there were magic carpets that would float when given magic. Kanda decided to site in the middle one. Entering along with the rest of the students, Rikuto looked around and found an empty carpet as he sat down and watched it begin to float slightly, "Hmm, I wonder why this assembly was called..." He said looking around the area as more and more of the students began sitting down in their own spots or with friends. Knave jogged quickly into the auditorium, glancing around at the large dome roof, with the thousands of magic carpets that seemed to form a mosaic of a larger carpet that covered the floor. The illusion was shattered when Knave realized that a large number of students in the center of the room had sat on this mats and then floated into the air. Magic, Knave though, gotta be their magical power. Knave grinned slightly, jogging over and plopping down on one, before allowing his magical energy to run through. A massive burst caused the carpet to unravel slightly, as Knave was sent flying towards the ceiling, nearly hitting it before the carpet screeched to a halt. Knave let out a deep breath, then gasped again. Oh no, he panicked, I have no idea how to get this to go down, do I? Having seen the poor dyed green hair guy fly up to the ceiling Kanda couldn't help but to laugh at the misfortune the poor sod was in "This is a magic school how haven't you learned to control your magic green dye man." Kanda quickly regained his composure and focused on the situation at hand. "Geez, the year is barley beginning and already annoying students show up" Rikuto said as he had flown up to see what all the commotion was about, "Honestly, it's not that difficult to master a rug" He said looking over at Knave, unaware that the assembly was beginning. "I know it is!" Knave snapped angrily, then tried to lower himself by dropping his magic to zero. The results were somewhat predictable, as Knave dropped like a rock. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Knave cried as he smashed into the floor, leaving only a small, Knave-sized hole in the ground. The rumble accidentally caused him to spill his drink where the head of knave was located "Hey my soda...." Kanda's blue drink had gotten on Knave's head and shirt. "Well, I suppose that was to be expected..." Rikuto said with a sweat drop as he quickly jumped off and landed on the ground, "Hey, you still breathing?" He asked helping out Knave from the hole and bringing him back up before laying him down on the ground. Knave dropped to the floor. "Why me..." he moaned unhappily, rolling over and taking another carpet. "I dont' even know how I got here... damn this sucks..." As he lifted his hand off, a large lump popped up on his head, and a bubble started forming from his nose. "You should probably get that checked out green hair dye user." Kanda was merely distracting himself while he was waiting for the assembly to start. Rikuto chuckled a bit as he walked over to a closer carpet and sat down looking at the main platform to see both the Head-Master and three other younger people walking up on the stage as many of the talking students quieted down and paid attention to what he had to say. The headmaster, a suprisingly skinny young man with wild white hair and purple facial markings, jogged lightly up to the magical microphone that floated on the podium. He tapped it lightly, causing it to float up next to his mouth. He then took a deep breath, aware that most of the students hadn't noticed him yet. "GOOOOODDDDDD MOOORRRRNNNINNNGGG!!!" he cried into the microphone, not only amplifying his voice to ten times the usual amount, but also causing a massive screech of feedback that tore viscously at the students ears. Like it or not, the students had no choice but to look up at the speaker. Kanda could barely hear himself think when the speaker started to speak he put his hands on his ears still being able to hear the speaker but reducing harm to his ears as much as possible. Rikuto's enhanced hearing caused him to cover his ears faster than anyone else as the sounds of the echoing speakers made the entire area an echo-chamber, making Rikuto wish that he didn't have such sensitive ears anymore. The noise seemed to quiet down as he looked around to find everyone looking back down as the area seemed to calm down, leaving most of the students looking over to the Head-Master. The headmaster chuckled merrily as the students scrambled around, quickly trying to place themselves as far away from the mike as possible. "Now, that I have your attention, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Blaze, and I founded this school for one purpose: to train the next generation of mages to find good guilds and put their all into their work! The courses can be hard, the extra assignments can be hard, and we also might have a wandering pedophile rapist wandering around the grounds! What I'm saying is, try to have fun here!" Kanda after hearing about the roaming guy was dumbfounded and remembered that his master cross told him about a person he should look out for, of course none of them fit the person's description of him but remained to pay attention regardless. Rikuto chuckled a bit as he then saw three different figures walking up the stage as the spotlight shined down on them, it was two girls and one boy standing side by side as he looked them, wondering who they were and why there were here. "On a happier note, we have two new transfer students to introduce before our First Year Represenative's speech! These are Domi Li and Aki Li, our new transfer students! Now, please say hello, both of you!" dancing up and down, the headmaster spun around, then stuck the mike in their faces. "Uh hello there, My name is Domi Li, this is my younger sister Aki Li, and as representatives of the Ito Academy we are happy and proud to have been accepted into this academy" Domi said as he stepped back and let her take the mike. "With this, I am sure that the bonds between both academies will grow better and stronger, hopefully making way to a true union between both" Aki said as everyone began to clap after they heard it. Kanda was waiting for the assembly to end he got the gist of it and wanted to get on with his day so he could prepare for the next day. "And now," the headmaster said again, "it's time for the last event before you'll be assigned your official dorms, and that is, naturally, the First Year Represenative's speech. Now, please sign these waivers!" With a wave of his arm legal documents appeared in every student's hands, including a quill and bottle of ink. "Why do I get the feeling that this is gonna be something bad..." Rikuto said with a groan as he dipped the quill in ink and signed his name. Kanda was calm, collected, and bored. And thought to himself "When is this gonna end?!!" The headmaster took a deep breath. "Okay, now to introduce you to our First Year Represenative... Melena!" Period Two A young girl, well, around the same age as most of the students present, stepped up to the microphone as the headmaster stepped back. She wore a simple, almost-kimono like black garment and had flowing pink hair with two smaller bits flowing on the front of her shoulder. She took a deep breath. "Hello, fellow First Years of Shion Academy!" she began, "my name is Melena, and I'm here to welcome you to this school. Unfortunatley, there's not alot that I can add to the Headmaster's speech. I do have some advice to give you. I've been at this academy since I was 6, and during my time here I've come to see this place as home. It's only this year, however, that I've been allowed to be a proper student. But, I have learned some things while here." "Don't be afraid to explore. I learned some of my most powerful magic just by peeking into classes in session. Even if they're not yours, even if you won't be taking them, if you have some free time, please, explore, try to learn something new. Also, there is an announcement to be made, there have been some recent thefts around the campus, from magic to ablities, so please be careful. Follow the rules. I can't say that I can always do this well, it will allow you more freedom to explore if you earn the teachers' trust. I can't add any more, but I can say this, enjoy your time here, and have fun!" With that, the girl stepped of the stage. Kanda was still rather calm as he was but now thinking to himself "At least my take-over can't be stolen that easily, also why this assembly seems to be dragging on its almost like their trying to delay our return to our rooms as much as possible..." Rikuto flew down onto the ground as many of the other students did the same, he waited for Kanda to come down as they went over to Knave, who was still on the ground from his drop, "You still breathing man?" Rikuto asked as he helped Knave up and saw him passed out. Knave groaned, his eyes flickering open. "Y-yeah..." he muttered, pulling himself up and pulling out a slip of paper, "I'll just head to my room now, no problem at all-" He then took a few steps forward, before sliding over and falling against a wall. "Okay... I need some help..." "Haha, come here man, I'll help you out" Rikuto said with a chuckle as he had him lean on his shoulder, "Oy Kanda, you just gonna stand there?" He said looking over to Kanda. Kanda had a map in his hand of the school "Nah just needed to look up how to get to the nurse's office from here." Kanda jumped down "Alright to the nurse's office." Period Three The headmaster's office was simple, or rather, simply extravagant. A massive desk made of mahogany, that had been silver polished way to often sat in the center, with two equally massive bookshelves behind it. They contained, among books, a large assembly of what appeared to be unused and occasionally broken, ancient magical artifacts. There were also at least 203 pictues of women, most of which posing with the headmaster himself, both in wedding dress. In front of the desk was a small army of plush chairs, surronded by massive paintings and enlargements of the wedding photos on the bookshelf. The headmaster walked into the room, locking the door behind him and flicking the lights off, as the window curtains unfurled, revealing a brilliant moon that cast a gloomy, yet adequate light into the room. Taking a seat at his desk, the headmaster flipped open a box on the edge, reaching and selecting a medium-sized biscuit covered in powder. He then placed it gently into his mouth, then dusted of his hands and leaned back, crossing his feet on the desk. "So, what do you think of this year's crop?" the headmaster said simply. His eyes fell on a thin man with long gray hair that covered his eyes sitting on the plush chair right in front of the desk. Due to the light, the man would appeared only as an extra shadow out of place on the chair to any other onlooker. "Oh silly headmaster one cannot tell if a crop is ready just by looking i'd need to see the students in action before I can tell whether the crop is good for harvest yet. But I have taken notice of a few select students which I will keep to myself." As he was saying this he started to dramatically stand on the chair throwing it a bit off balance but does not fall "I presume you stole some certain items again?" the headmaster replied, smiling reufully. "Oh are you accusing me of theft headmaster? Why i would never do something so..... wrong." He said this with his ever so large grinning face while holding his fingers into forming a box as a screen strangely appeared in his hand as it shows the 3 students Knave, Kanda, and Rikuto as they entered the nurse's office he saw that the nurse's office was empty of a nurse "Hmm, where did you send the nurse she isn't in her room?" "I didn't send her anywhere," the headmaster replied simply, taking out another biscuit. "Mn. She's on here way here... you stole from her too, didn't you?" Just as the sentence was said the door was violently kicked in and a large volley of scapals and needles were thrown into the room by a woman in a nurse outfit. Crevan seemingly dodging the attack on him effortlessly as the nurse started to talk "Why did you steal all my medical and regular equipment i left in my office?" Crevan still grinning as he ducked behind the chair "I only took the excess amount you had." The headmaster stayed quiet for a short while, munching on yet another biscuit, before a scapel landed dangerously close to another one of his paintings. In seconds he seemd to be right in front of the norse, cupping her chin with his hand, his face somewhat close. "Sykira-chan~.... calm down please. "No." She then accurately delivered a swift kick to the headmaster's jewels then left muttering something "I dislike men." Crevan still grinning at this situation "You do remember that she doesn't like men right blaze? even after going through about 203 or so girlfriends or wives." "Oh well," Blaze sighed, on his knees, his upper body pressed against the floor, his hands in between his legs, head turned to Crevan, "I do hope to eventually turn her on to the joys of men. However," he pulled himself up suddenly, smoothing his hair back, "I'm on a bit of hiatus from that life, Crevan. You know that." "Says the man who just tried to smooth talk the school nurse." Crevan said now back standing on the same chair "Someone's interests cannot be changed whoever they hold an interest to is who they shall always be never changing, luckily for you I redirected most of her fury back towards her officewith my magic that you know so well." while saying this he made another screen in his hand showing that Sykira's scapals and needles were redirected and were very close to hitting the students in her office at the moment "The game begins, a story will be told, and a legacy shall begin. My plan begins later." as he said this he stepped off the chair and went through a window that appeared where he stepped and he seemingly fell through it then disappeared without a trace. Blaze smiled, sitting back in his desk, taking another biscuit. He suddenly closed his eyes and sighed. "Yeah, what a hypocrite I am. What hypocrites we all are." He smiled ruefully again. "Let's just hope the unlucky few survive his test." ~End of Second Chapter~ Category:Fairy Tail: Dust Category:Zeon1 Category:Phantombeast Category:Gruntmaster26